


Averting Disaster

by killerweasel



Series: A Favor [16]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things go wrong, Charlie asks Hannibal for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Averting Disaster

Title: Averting Disaster  
Fandom: Pacific Rim/It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia  
Characters: Charlie Kelly, Hannibal Chau  
Word Count: 781  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of Pacific Rim and Flowers For Charlie  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: When things go wrong, Charlie asks Hannibal for help.

Hannibal banged his fist on the door. "Charlie, open up! You said it was an emergency." When the door opened, Hannibal took one look at what Charlie was wearing and started to walk back down the hall to the elevator. "I left a meeting for this? If you were anyone else, Charlie, I'd beat the crap out of you for wasting my damn time."

"Wait!"

A hand closed around Hannibal's elbow, making him whirl around. The thunderous expression on his face was enough to make Charlie take a couple of steps backward. "I don't even want to know why you're wearing nothing but a giant cloth diaper. Whatever it is you're doing, I don't want any part of it."

"I'm sorry, Hannibal." Charlie shrank back against the wall. "You should have told me you were busy. I would have called Fang instead."

Charlie's voice was higher-pitched than usual, which made Hannibal feel bad for losing his temper. The smaller man was clearly upset about something. Hannibal took a couple of deep breaths as he forced himself to calm down. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, Charlie. It's been a very long day and I'm tired."

"I do need your help." Charlie bit his lip. "Can we talk in the apartment? It's cold out here."

They walked back down the hall together. "Before I go inside, I want you to tell me what's with the diaper because that's a little weird, even for you."

"It's Valentine's Day. I was going to surprise Harper by dressing up as Cupid and making him a fancy dinner. I even baked a cake. While I was getting changed, Princess Fluffybutt got up on the counter and knocked all the food onto the floor. I don't know what to do. There isn't enough time to remake everything. He's going to be home in half an hour." Charlie ran his fingers through his hair. "I wanted it to be special and this is a disaster."

"For future reference, this is not what I'd consider an emergency. I thought you'd blown up another microwave or set the apartment on fire or you were hurt." Charlie started to say something, but snapped his jaw shut when Hannibal shook his head. "Next time, you tell me exactly what the problem is and I'll see what I can do to help. Okay?"

"Okay."

\---

Charlie wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked over the new meal he'd helped Hannibal prepare. It looked much better than what the cat had ruined. Hannibal even managed to save half of the cake. "Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"When I was younger, I was a dish washer at this restaurant in Brooklyn." Hannibal rolled his sleeves down, buttoned the cuffs, and slipped his jacket back on. "One day most of the kitchen staff called in sick. The guy who owned the place told me to start cooking. I must have done a pretty good job because when I came in the next day, I was the new sous chef. The head chef was a real nasty son of a bitch, but he made amazing food. He taught me everything I know."

"Before you go, can you help me with my wings?" Charlie glanced at the clock. "Harper's going to be home any minute."

"Sure." Hannibal shooed Princess Fluffybutt away from the kitchen. "I'll guard your food."

Charlie ran back into the kitchen holding a large pair of fluffy white wings. Hannibal clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Charlie scowled at him. "Oh, hush. Harper will love it."

Getting the wings onto Charlie's back proved slightly more difficult than either of them imagined. It didn't help that the cat kept jumping up and batting at the feathers. Hannibal adjusted the straps on Charlie's shoulders before running his hand down the wings to smooth the feathers out. "There, I think you're good to go." He stepped to the left to avoid being smacked by a wing. "I'm surprised you didn't put wings on the cat too."

"I tried, but she objected." Charlie showed Hannibal a set of scratches on the back of his hand. "She's just going to have to be her cute self."

Hannibal's cell chimed. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket to read the text. "My driver says Harper is coming down the block. That's my cue to get out of here."

"Thanks for helping me." Scooping up the cat to make sure she stayed out of the food, Charlie walked with Hannibal to the door.

Hannibal gave Charlie a smile. "I hope you two have a nice evening."

"I know we will."


End file.
